Porcelaine, Ivoire, Acier
by Noxthelie
Summary: Recueil de traductions sur la Reine du Nord, Sansa Stark. OS 6: Petit oiseau, chantes-tu encore ? de asiajade [Sansa, Sandor].
1. Le désir nous attire tous (Littlefinger)

**Bonsoir les Andals,**

 **Voici un recueil de traductions d'OS tous centrés sur Sansa Stark, personnage pour lequel j'éprouve un attachement grandissant avec les épisodes. Pour chaque chapitre, je vous donnerai tous les références relatives aux OS traduits.  
**

 **Original:** _All of us are drawn by lust_ de Ana Graves

 **Genre/[rating]:** Romance-Angoisse [T]

 **Perso (en plus de Sansa, hein...):** Petyr Baelish

 **Résumé:** Elle n'est plus cette petite créature perdue, et il aime cela. [S4E8]

* * *

Caché dans la pénombre de sa chambre, il l'observe de loin, attendant qu'elle s'endorme. Alors il s'approche d'elle, la dévorant des yeux.

Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère qu'il croit parfois avoir la jeune Cat en face de lui. Mais cette jeune fille qu'il observe n'est pas sa Cat, jamais elle ne le sera.

 _Cette femme_ , se corrige-t-il. C'était une jeune fille il y a encore peu, mais désormais, bien que l'essence de son innocence n'ait été dérobée, elle n'est plus cet oiseau perdu. C'est une femme. Une femme dont il ne peut détourner les yeux.

Elle est plus jolie que Cat. Ses longues boucles rousses s'enroulent autour de son beau visage, et il se retient autant que possible de savoir quelles sensations elles lui procureraient au toucher. Ses yeux bleus, qui autrefois le regardaient avec crainte et incertitude, ne reflètent plus ces sentiments. Désormais, elle le regarde avec confiance. Elle croit l'avoir cerné. En fait, non. En fait, il ne se cerne pas lui-même.

Il aimait assez cette jeune innocente perdue qu'il avait rencontrée, mais il ne l'avait jamais considérée digne d'intérêt. Elle était trop naïve pour qu'il perçoive en elle plus qu'une enfant stupide. Il aurait pu se prendre d'affection pour tout ce qu'elle lui rappelait de Cat, mais rien de plus. Mais cette nouvelle version, cette femme forte qui commence à se départir de son innocence, suscite en lui des émotions différentes. Et, tandis qu'il l'observe, la plupart s'évaporent pour n'en laisser qu'une : le désir.

Il la contemple, assoupie, paisible, rassérénée, et son esprit la déshabille. Il touche sa peau de porcelaine, embrasse ses douces lèvres à nouveau. Ses doigts serpentent le long de son corps, et la troublent au plus profond, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de la prendre.

Tout se passe dans sa tête. Debout près du lit, il admire ses traits, suit sa respiration régulière, sa poitrine qui s'enfle puis s'affaisse.

C'est vraiment une femme, à présent. Et jamais il n'aurait cru la désirer ainsi, de ce désir bestial et puissant qui le submerge presque.

Il lui en faudrait peu pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, même à cet instant. C'est possible. Mais il ne veut pas que cela se passe ainsi. Il ne s'agit pas que de prendre il aspire à sentir les doigts de Sansa errer le long de son corps et le rendre tremblant de luxure. Il ne veut pas seulement la toucher, il veut qu'elle le touche aussi.

Pour cela, il faut qu'elle ait envie de lui. Pour cela, il doit attendre.

Il attendra. Car lorsque la situation l'exige, Petyr Baelish sait se montrer très patient. Il obtiendra ce qu'il veut. Il en va toujours ainsi.

 _Sauf pour Cat_ , songe-t-il, mais il chasse cette pensée. Il doit se rappeler qu'elle n'est pas Cat.

Il la rendra folle de lui. Il lui laissera croire qu'elle est la femme qui lui convient. Il la fera se consumer de désir pour lui.

Il obtiendra ses faveurs, et plus encore.

Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.


	2. Eclats de rire dans la neige (Robb)

**Bonjour les Andals,**

 **Deuxième OS : cette fois-ci, l'univers est très légèrement alternatif parce que… Enfin, vous verrez bien. Bonne lecture (bonne review ?), à dimanche prochain.**

 **Original:** _Laughter in the snow_ de Walkinthgarden

 **Genre/[rating]:** Angoisse-Famille [K+]

 **Perso :** Robb Stark

 **Résumé:** Ce ne sont plus des enfants. Endurcis par l'hiver et la guerre, ils semblent blessés au-delà de toute guérison.

* * *

Silencieux, le peuple regarde le Roi s'incliner devant la Princesse et lui offrir sa main ; puis il leur libère le passage, espérant qu'une simple danse redonnera vie au Nord. Le Roi n'a pas souri depuis bien avant cette interminable guerre, et la Princesse n'est que tristesse depuis qu'elle a été tirée des griffes des Lannister.

Tout le monde connait l'histoire. Comment, dès que la neige se mettait à tomber, le Roi tirait la Princesse hors de sa chambre. Les quelques rares résidents du Winterfell d'origine, celui d'avant l'éviction, racontent qu'au milieu de la neige, les deux enfants oubliaient leurs soucis et leurs responsabilités. Ils n'étaient plus que Robb et Sansa, deux enfants de l'Hiver nés en été. Robb faisait tournoyer Sansa dans la neige, laissant les flocons de glace saupoudrer leurs cheveux et fondre sur leurs vêtements. Et l'on dit que le rire de Sansa résonnait à travers tout Winterfell, car elle n'était jamais aussi ravie que lorsqu'elle était avec son frère.

Mais Robb n'est plus un enfant ; Sansa non plus. L'hiver et la guerre les ont endurcis, et dans leurs yeux, la lueur innocente de l'enfance s'est depuis longtemps éteinte. Lorsque Sansa place sa main dans celle de son frère, les gens à proximité peuvent voir les sillons qui vieillissent les visages des Stark. Ils restent beaux, mais ils semblent blessés au-delà de toute guérison.

Le peuple le sait bien : la seule raison qui fait que le Roi et la Princesse ne sont pas morts de chagrin est qu'ils se sont battus férocement pour survivre. La Princesse n'a jamais pardonné au Roi son refus d'échanger le Régicide contre elle, c'en est douloureusement évident. Le Roi non plus ne se l'est pas pardonné, cela crève les yeux.

Il y a de la grâce en eux tandis qu'il la conduit à la piste de danse. Les violons entament une mélodie du sud, et le Roi place l'une de ses mains dans celle de Sansa et l'autre autour de sa taille fine. Tous deux attendent la note qui signale le début de la danse.

Elle résonne à travers le Grand Hall, et ils glissent sur le sol, tournoyant avec adresse. On croirait qu'ils sont faits pour danser ensemble, tant ils anticipent les mouvements de l'autre. Ils virevoltent, se perdant aisément dans le tourbillon de la danse. Leurs lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire et le peuple pousse le soupir de soulagement qu'il contenait depuis des années.

Le sourire de Sansa est radieux et celui de Robb respire la joie. Le rire de Sansa n'est plus tout à fait celui qu'elle avait lorsque Robb la faisait tournoyer et qu'elle jetait la tête en arrière, mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il y a autre chose dans leurs yeux que cette blessure. Ils sont deux loups ensemble, les derniers enfants de Ned et Catelyn Stark. Les derniers Stark de Winterfell.


	3. Juste un sourire (Jaime)

**Bonjour les Andals,**

 **Encore une réalité légèrement alternative dans cette fic, à moins que je fasse erreur (être book-blind n'aide pas). Faites-moi savoir si j'ai tort (tant pour la scène que la lecture d'ASOIAF). A défaut, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS, ou quel pairing vous voudriez voir dimanche prochain. Y'a un joli sondage sur mon profil, même si les reviews sont les bienvenues aussi. ;) D'ailleurs, merci à Rose-Eliade et à Rosalie-Cullen03 de me suivre. :)  
**

 **Original:** _A simple smile_ de RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher

 **Genre/[rating]:** Souffrance-Réconfort [K+]

 **Perso :** Jaime Lannister

 **Résumé:** Jaime sent que Sansa a besoin d'un sourire.

* * *

C'était le premier jour où Jaime, de retour à Port Réal, rompait son jeûne. Il avait soigné son apparence. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il était rasé de près. Tentant de se détendre, les doigts de sa main gauche caressaient son menton lisse. Il était tendu, comme s'il était encore derrière les barreaux. Il y eut un bruit et il sursauta presque, avant de se réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une chaise qu'on tirait de la table : sa nouvelle belle-sœur, Sansa Stark (désormais Lannister), venait de s'asseoir. Délibérément, elle évita son regard, ses yeux fixés sur son assiette tandis qu'elle priait.

 _Comment peut-elle encore prier après tout ce qu'elle a subi ? N'a-t-elle pas compris qu'il n'y a pas de Dieux ?_ songeait Jamie, émerveillé par la jeune femme – et non plus la jeune fille – qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

Délicatement, Sansa prit sa fourchette et commença à manger. Jamie l'observait du coin de ses yeux verts : son maintien parfait, la façon mesurée dont elle portait la nourriture à ses lèvres. Une véritable dame. Mais lui distinguait la vérité masquée derrière le bleu Tully de ses yeux. Il y lisait la souffrance, la haine de cet endroit, et le désir brûlant de s'en échapper. Elle lui jeta un regard tandis qu'elle finissait son repas, et Jaime lui offrit un sourire. Ce n'était qu'une rapide courbure de ses lèvres, mais l'intensité de son regard faisait savoir à Sansa qu'il comprenait, vraiment. Alors, elle lui sourit en retour ; brièvement, mais sincèrement. Elle se leva, se détourna, sa crinière de feu dévalant de ses épaules jusque dans son dos, et quitta la pièce. Jaime s'autorisa un sourire en coin, satisfait d'avoir obtenu une telle expression de la jeune louve.

 _C'est vraiment quelqu'un_ , songea-t-il.


	4. Je suis là pour toi (Tyrion)

**Bonjour les Andals !**

 **Un merci à mes lecteurs de tous horizons, et un grand merci à mes reviewers Rose-Eliade, Tendevils, sam et Sanrion (sam et Sanrion, je vous réponds en bas d'OS).**

 **Merci aussi aux 3 personnes qui ont voté, votre intérêt me tient à cœur, et vos votes (un partout) me laissent trancher (avec mon stylo-plume en acier valyrien) : Tyrion ce sera aujourd'hui, Ramsay la semaine prochaine, et après… le sondage est remis à zéro, alors à vos votes ! (Tendevils, je bosse pour toi ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à dimanche prochain !**

 **Original:** _Not Alone_ de BellatrixLives

 **Genre/[rating]:** Souffrance/Réconfort- Amitié [K+]

 **Persos :** Tyrion Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon

 **Résumé:** Lors du mariage princier,Tyrion et Sansa réalisent à quel point ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre [S4E2]

* * *

Lorsque Joffrey appela les nains pour jouer une parodie de la guerre, Sansa sentit son estomac se soulever, et la bile qui pointait à l'arrière de sa gorge menaçait de la trahir. Elle déglutit, prit une grande inspiration, et se força à garder ses yeux fixés sur ce spectacle de mauvais goût.

Quand tous furent tombés – sauf pseudo-Joffrey et pseudo-Robb – Sansa sentit un cri enfler dans sa poitrine. La douleur et la peine qu'elle tentait tant de réprimer menaçaient d'exploser. Ses yeux la piquaient, elle perdait pied… Et puis elle sentit une main chaude et rassurante recouvrir ses doigts blancs d'être crispés sur la table.

Tyrion avait saisi sa main, pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ce réconfort gratuit apaisa Sansa et la maintint dans l'instant présent, l'empêchant de se noyer dans le remous de ses émotions.

Elle exhala un léger soupir et, comme pour une soupape, la pression partit. Elle desserra sa prise de la table, et Tyrion lui tapota la main, seul signe d'encouragement qu'il puisse offrir en de telles circonstances.

Le rappel était suffisant.

 _Je ne suis pas seule._

oo0oo

L'humiliation faisait partie intégrante de la vie de Tyrion, il avait appris à l'accepter. Il en avait fait son armure et refusait que cela le définisse. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, l'humiliation était quasiment insupportable.

Quand Joffrey lui versa son vin sur la tête, Tyrion tenta de s'en débarrasser, au moins par une boutade. Cela ne lui fut pas permis. Rien ne lui serait épargné aujourd'hui. Pas en ce jour de mariage royal où ce petit con cruel voulait juste se pavaner et montrer qui était le plus fort.

Malgré tout, Tyrion ne put s'empêcher d'alléger son inconfort et de sauver la face lorsqu'il fut désigné échanson du roi. Ce qui lui valut d'être humilié et embarrassé encore plus : la coupe tomba et un coup de pied la fit rouler hors de sa portée.

A ramper sous la table et à espérer que le sol l'engloutisse, Tyrion jugea qu'il ne devait s'attendre à rien de plus. Personne ne se souciait de lui. Jaime peut-être un peu, mais pas suffisamment pour l'aider. Pas suffisamment pour s'opposer au roi.

Et puis il la vit. Il vit sa femme.

Devant la table, Sansa s'était penchée pour ramasser la coupe. Tyrion s'immobilisa un instant, incapable d'autre chose que de la contempler avec admiration.

Il sortit de dessous la table, et se dirigea vers elle. Sansa lui tendit l'objet, un regard compréhensif empli d'une pointe de défi. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent tandis qu'il se saisit de la coupe, et, du regard, il essaya de lui transmettre sa gratitude. Elle l'avait bien plus qu'aidé.

Elle lui avait montré.

 _Je ne suis pas seul._

* * *

 **Le coin de la traductrice : l'ambiguïté du titre a été une vraie galère à retranscrire (j'hésite encore à l'heure de la publication...), et le nombre supérieur de verbes de vision en anglais n'aident pas à éviter les redondances... J'espère avoir retranscrit au mieux et au plus agréable.**

 **sam : au début, Sansa m'horripilait ! Argh, cette jeune fille qui rêve et croit au prince charmant, c'en était trop de naïveté ! Et puis elle a franchement évolué, et cela fait vraiment écho en moi. C'est devenu mon personnage féminin préféré dans GoT.**

 **Sanrion : Tyrion, par contre a été l'un de mes chouchous dès le début, même si j'essayais de ne pas m'attacher car je savais que l'auteur dégommait ses persos sans pitié (l'angoisse à la bataille de la Néra !). J'aimais vraiment bien le couple qu'il formait avec Sansa, même si je doute que cela nous ait valu des moments forts en scénario s'ils étaient restés ensemble. En tous cas, j'espère que tu as apprécié cet OS (j'ai hésité à traduire du smut Sanrion… dis-moi si jamais ;)**


	5. A travers l'œil d'un corbeau (Ramsay)

**Bonjour les Andals,**

 **Comme toujours un grand merci à mes lecteurs, reviewers et followers, vos petits fav's et commentaires sont une vraie motivation ! Donc Ramsay cette semaine, et après, l'unique votant aura son choix au programme avant que je reprenne les commandes. Bonne lecture !**

 **Original :** _By the light of a crow's eye_ de JRDragonfly

 **Genre/[rating] :** Suspense-Drame [T]

 **Persos :** Ramsay Bolton, Schlingue

 **Résumé :** A l'heure sombre et froide où Sansa récupère Winterfell, son mari devient Lord des lieux. [S5E6]

* * *

Tout est obscurité. Une fumée âcre et épaisse emplit l'air et obstrue les poumons, et les quintes de toux sanguinolentes ne peuvent évacuer une telle crasse. Par-delà les murs gris, le vent apporte des bourrasques glacées qui font tomber des pics de givre des toits, envoyant leurs aiguillons de neige sur les habits des gens, qui s'emmitouflent un peu plus, juste un tout petit peu plus. En vain : le froid est dans leurs veines.

Comme des reptiles, les pauvres se hissent vers la chaleur et la lumière, mais le soleil s'est caché derrière les nuages. Assis autour de faibles feux qu'ils ravivent à coup d'os de carne, ils se rassurent. Un rare crépitement, un marmonnement maussade. _Cela va s'arranger,_ se disent-ils en hochant la tête comme des poules.

Dans la forteresse, une jeune fille désormais femme revêt une robe et les fourrures les plus élégantes de son peuple. Un frémissement qu'elle ne peut réprimer agite ses lèvres. Derrière elle se tient un homme : son mari, son soutien. Son tortionnaire. Sansa Stark Bolton lisse ses cheveux derrière ses frêles épaules, et de ses doigts de porcelaine, attache un pendentif à son cou.

─ Très joli, minaude Ramsay.

Il est appuyé dans l'encadrement de leur porte de chambre. Peut-être protège-t-il l'intimité de sa bien-aimée en empêchant les gens de rentrer. Ou peut-être l'empêche-t-il de sortir.

Sansa ne répond rien, ni ne sursaute au son de cette voix, qu'elle trouve plaisante, au fond. Elle expire un léger nuage blanc. Elle contemple le magnifique manteau de fourrures gris-brun sur elle, et passe doucement sa main dessus. Il fut un temps où son père en portait un pareil. Il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, mais son cœur a l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. C'était un homme très digne, dont elle avait été fière. Le souvenir la fait sourire, mais cela ne dure pas. _Heureusement qu'il est mort_ , songe-t-elle avec amertume. _Ou son cœur se serait brisé de me voir ainsi_.

Sansa se tourne et esquisse une révérence en réponse à son mari.

─ Cette robe sera mise en lambeaux avant la fin de la journée, dit Ramsay en secouant la tête avec une impatience qui confère au vice. Vous vous donnerez à moi, et je jouirai de vous toute la nuit.

Tête toujours baissée, Sansa déglutit dans le vide.

Ramsay passe la langue sur son rictus et ouvre la porte, tirant Schlingue à l'intérieur. Les mains de ce dernier sont emprisonnées par une chaîne reliée au heurtoir.

─ Ah, Schlingue, quel plaisir de te voir !

La sincérité dans sa voix est presque si authentique que Ramsay pourrait en tromper les Dieux, anciens comme nouveaux. Mais Schlingue et Sansa ont appris qu'une ordure reste une ordure, même lorsqu'elle vous offre des roses.

Schlingue lance un regard à son ravisseur et grimace de douleur.

─ Merci, monseigneur, répond-il doucement.

Il déplace son poids sur sa jambe valide. L'autre est cassée et mal soignée : les bandages qui l'enveloppent précairement ont cruellement besoin d'être changés. De pourpre, ils virent au brun, puis pleurent des larmes de sang quand on le leur refuse. C'est une douleur diffuse et constante, à laquelle Schlingue s'est adapté.

Ramsay décroche la chaîne de la porte et fait signe à Sansa :

─ Venez, mon aimée, dit-il tout sourire, il est l'heure de votre investiture.

Sansa s'avance. Le manteau de son père et les fourrures des bêtes sauvages balayent le sol dans son sillage. Son pas léger résonne à peine sur le plancher. C'est la trace d'une biche. Elle prend le bras que son mari lui tend. De l'autre main, Ramsay tient fermement Schlingue en laisse, et tous les trois s'engagent dans les couloirs. A chaque pas, le froid extérieur se rapproche un peu plus, s'immisçant à travers les fêlures des vitres et des portes mal fermées. Il fait saigner le cœur de Sansa, emplit son estomac d'une bile glacée, inonde ses poumons de fantômes de peur blanche. Elle expire pour les rejeter, mais son cœur en rajoute d'autres.

 _Bientôt_ … pense Ramsay. _Bientôt je serai Lord de Winterfell_.

 _Cette douleur_ … Le visage de Schlingue se tord à chaque pas. De son bandage s'écoule un lent ruisseau de sang bordeaux. Il fixe ses poignets emprisonnés avec intensité, se concentrant sur les gouttes de sang et les croûtes de ses plaies pour ôter la douleur de son esprit. La chaîne cliquète. _Il y a pire. Ne boîte pas, ou il te punira. Tu peux le supporter._

 _Père… J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais j'en suis incapable. Pardon de te décevoir._ Sansa essaie de retenir ses larmes, mais elles dévalent sur ses joues. Ramsay ne les aperçoit pas.

 _Il fait trop froid_ , pensent et murmurent les gens dehors. Levant les yeux au ciel, ils frissonnent. Des corbeaux croassent avec force. Perchés sur les cheminées et sur les toits, ils affûtent leurs becs dans la neige. De temps à autre, l'un d'eux s'élance et vole au-dessus de Winterfell, comme pour montrer aux citoyens combien la vie est simple lorsqu'on est libre.

* * *

 **J'ai beaucoup aimé cet OS pour son ambiance glaçante et acérée. Et la phrase qui m'a donnée le plus de fil à retordre est de loin ma préférée :** _ **une ordure reste une ordure, même lorsqu'elle vous offre des roses**_ **. Tellement vrai. Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous a plu ?**


	6. Petit oiseau, chantes-tu encore ? (San)

**Bonjour les Andals,**

 **Merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers passés en mon absence vacances !**

 **De retour avant septembre et le boulot.. :( Je serai plus occupée, par conséquent, j'espace les publications : une toutes les deux semaines. Les collégiens / lycéens / étudiants compatiront. ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, et bonne rentrée !**

 **Original :** _Does The Bird Still Sing?_ de asiajade

 **Genre/[rating] :** Drame-Angoisse [K+]

 **Perso :** Sandor Clegane

 **Résumé :** « Dites-moi, douce Sansa… L'oiseau chante-t-il encore une fois en cage ? »

* * *

« Petit oiseau…»

La voix du Limier s'échappa des ombres, écho rauque visant à l'amadouer.

Sansa ferma les yeux, soudainement nerveuse. Elle était souvent mal à l'aise en sa présence, et souhaitait ardemment qu'il s'en aille, bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi. Le Limier l'intimidait, c'était vrai, mais la façon dont il la regardait l'effrayait bien plus – comme si elle était le joyau le plus précieux et le plus fragile au monde. Personne ne l'avait regardée ainsi auparavant, pas même Joffrey lorsqu'elle se pâmait aveuglément d'amour pour lui.

 _Que ce sentiment s'est vite éteint_ , songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Tap, tap, tap, glissèrent les pas du Limier sur le sol, comme un chien rampant humblement vers sa maîtresse. Si seulement il était venu à elle la queue entre les jambes.

« Dites-moi, douce Sansa… L'oiseau chante-t-il encore une fois en cage ? »

La mâchoire de Sansa se crispa, ses dents bloquées dans une vaine tentative pour rester silencieuse.

Malgré elle, elle se tourna vers le Limier, et ce qu'elle vit augmenta sa colère, ainsi qu'il l'avait prédit. Un sourire moqueur s'étalait sur ses lèvres, et sous la pénombre, ses yeux brillaient avec malveillance. Les mots qu'elle avait rêvés de lui cracher au visage bouillaient en elle. Incapable de se contrôler, elle laissa exploser sa fureur.

« Très bien. Je vais vous chanter quelque chose, puisque vous le désirez. J'ai en tête un chant bien particulier » siffla-t-elle, le poison de sa colère autrefois si bien cachée suintant à travers ses mots.

« C'est le chant d'un royaume qui court à sa perte. Là-bas, on grime les garçons en chevaliers, et le lieu est empli de méchants qui se prétendent rois. Le sang y a autant de valeur que l'or ou la mort meurtres et batailles-carnages y sont érigés en gloire. Là-bas, point d'honneur, balaya-t-elle d'un geste. Seulement la corruption. »

Sansa s'arrêta un instant et se pencha vers l'homme en face d'elle. Il la regardait de ses grands yeux, ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes, comme s'il allait parler. Sa poitrine se contractait, et elle sentait les souffles chauds et irréguliers sur sa peau. Alors elle sut, avec une certaine satisfaction, qu'il était suspendu à ses lèvres, à ce qu'elle allait dire.

Dans un minuscule geste de gentillesse, Sansa tendit le bras et autorisa ses doigts à s'attarder sur le visage tordu et buriné. Abaissant sa voix à un murmure feutré et secret, elle s'adressa à lui avec douceur. Mais sous sa voix régnait une menace :

« Et, dans ce jeu de Trônes, nous périrons tous brûlés. »


End file.
